Promise not to leave
by AmayaSarana
Summary: When Maka is forced to yet face another loss, will Soul be able to comfort her? Rated K , but maybe change later... First story so please review
1. Chapter 1

"I'm back!", I casually called just to make sure Maka knew that I was there and didn't need to worry about me being missing. When I didn't get the usual "welcome home" or at least a "hi" or any response for that matter, I knew something was wrong. Sure Maka and I had had our fights and just before I had left or rather run before a huge dictionary could have met my head in a very painful way, we had been fighting yet again, but that didn't explain the silence.

No matter what Maka would have always replied, even if it was just a really annoyed "as if I'd care", even though I knew she never meant those.

I slowly looked into the living room, fearing for a really pissed off Maka holding one of her somethousand page books, but was surprised when I didn't find her doing what she usually did when we had faught – reading. While I had looked for her in the living room I passed the kitchen, which of course, was empty as well.

I quietly called her name, "Maka, are you there?"

Still everything stayed quiet.

For some reason I felt really tense, had Maka gone out without leaving a message, mabye she was with Tsubaki or Liz and Patty...Nah, if so she would have at least left some kind of message. As I got further into the appartment I knocked on the bathroom door, hoping for a response, but again I was disappointed.

The last option was her room, which was very obvious, I know, but since I didn't want to invade her private space or let me be found in her room alone thinking that I was spying on her or something (believe me at times she gets those ideas, as if a person _as cool as me_ would ever spy on miss tiny tits bookworm) I tried to avoid looking there since I thought she wasn't at home at all when she didn't reply.

I slowly walked in the direction of Maka's room, getting nervous all of a sudden and hoping to find her in there. I approached the door, knocked quietly, but fiercefully and – didn't get any response whatsoever.

Just when I had decided to get into my room and just let it be I heard something, it was really quiet though. It sounded like the rustling of paper and against all of my surviving instincts I turned back, and opened the door.

There she was – Maka, my meister and best friend, eyes empty, no smile on her face, like she had just experienced the death of someone close to her.

"Maka, what's happened?"

It was almost as if she was in a coma, I got no response and she didn't even move or look at me.

I moved towards her bed on which she was sitting, fearing that she might actually be in some kind of vegetative state or something and found the cause not only of the noise but also for her current state.

It was a letter, looking very formally, black envelope and everything and written on it:

To: Maka Albarn

Crimson Street 13

Death City

The sender was - and at first I couldn't believe my eyes – the DWMA. What would they want from her, it was not as if she got into any kind of trouble, I mean she never got into trouble, not Maka, the warmhearted, selfless, clever and righteous Maka, no, _not ever_.

"Maka, what's that letter about?" I asked worried and a little curious since I really didn't know what kind of information of a letter from the DWMA could shock her like this.

She still didn't answer but at least turned her head towards me, looking at me with those scary empty eyes, making my soul feel as if it was torn apart by thousand little pieces of sharp iceblades.

Since she turned away again and didn't say anything I helped myself, took the envelope, very slowly though, so that she had the possibility to stop me if she didn't want me to read it, and opened it. As I started to read the letter I immediately felt sorry for asking her about it and could only think about how to comfort her, but not until I had read the letter completely.

In a very decent handwriting it said:

"_Dear Ms. Maka Albarn,_

_we're very sorry to inform you about the death of your father, Mr. Spirit J. Albarn, who died in battle with a witch on 11__th__ September in order to destroy one of the secret hideouts of the world-threatening with Medusa. Your father was a brave man who fought for the greater good and protected what he loved with all his heart until the bitter end._

_The body will be transferred to the DWMA immediately were it is planned to hold a ceremony in honour to your father, who did his best to weaken the enemy._

_The ceremony will be held on September 23__rd__ at 7 pm._

_Our condolences,_

_the DWMA-team of Massachussets_

At first I didn't do anything, I didn't know what I could do to be proper. Then I remembered Maka telling me happily about her father's mission in Massachussets, where he couldn't annoy her and pretend to be a good father anymore.

I looked at Maka, still sitting on her bed like a statue, it looked as if she wasn't even breathing. Without even thinking I pulled her toward me, on my lap, and embraced her. She did nothing to stop me, just let it happen when suddenly I could hear a faint whisper.

"Soul...please,...promise me you won't leave, too...".

I thought of all her losses, the divorce of her parents, Chrona's betrayal and disappearance, now the death of her father and felt ashamed of myself for what I had said before I had left.

_-Flashback -_

_" It was not my fault that we got beaten by BlackStar during training, our souls just weren't in synch and that was all your fault, 'cause you had to look after that big-breasted bimbo girl and not concentrate on the fight!" Maka screamed at me, being furious about us failing against BlackStar._

_" Right, it had totally nothing to do with you getting out of control because you were furious at BlackStar telling you that he was stronger than you", I countered._

_"So now you're telling me that I am weak?!"_

_"It certainly wasn't me who made our soul synch break during witch hunter", I replied casually._

_" Don't talk as if this means nothing at all, take this seriously. Our soul synch broke, thanks to you we lost, do you know what could happen if that repeated during an actual fight?!"_

_Maka was starting to get angrier with each minute and I had to fear the loss of another cool brain cells of mine because of a soon upcoming Maka chop, so I just said:_

_" You know what, this is pointless, we can discuss this if you've calmed down a little" and made my way for the door, when suddenly Maka screamed at me:_

_"Of course now you're leaving again. You men are all the same, running away when there's trouble. You know what, just leave I don't care anymore, 'cause it's always like this. Maybe you'll find yourself a big-breasted stupid blonde who is actually able to put up with you!"_

_That one hurt, how could she think I'd ever leave to find myself a girlfriend, seriously typical Maka, so stupid to think like that when I actually...nevermind._

_"Know what? Maybe I'm actually going to do that and then I'll be out of here and won't bother you again!", my mouth said before my brain could stop it._

_The last thing I heard was the slamming of a door as I left for a ride through town to calm down myself..._

_-Flashback end-_

I held her armlength from me and looked her right into the eyes, when turned her eyes down, avoiding my gaze.

"Maka, look at me...", I said.

She slowly moved her head so we were on eyes level once again.

"And now listen...I...", I started (god this was harder then I thought) and here we go again:

"Maka I'm sorry...for what I said and...for your loss. But it is important for me that you know that I'm not going to leave you...ever! Because...you're my meister and very important to me. And cool guys just don't leave their meister nor their best friend behind, no matter what!", I finished, grinning at her.

In return I got a weak smile, before Maka muttered a quiet "Thank you Soul", borrowed her head in my shirt again and started to cry, finally being able to release some of her grief.

As for me I stayed still, letting her cry, holding her until she fell asleep.

I layed her on her bed ( still fully clothed, but I guess she wouldn't mind since it would cause annoying questions if I asked Blaire to dress her and she would probably wake up anyway) and draped a blanket above her.

Then I quietly made my way to my own bedroom got a few things and settled next to Maka's bed in a sleeping bag, just in case she needed me...


	2. Chapter 2

**First of all I wanna say sorry for uploading so damn late but I was caught up in writer's block (I know really pathetic considering it's my first fanfic...) and just couldn't find the motivation...Sometimes there just are these moments when the words flow and there they are lacking,oh well I'm writing/uploading this at 2am so what the hell,I'm totally I night person xD**

**Then I also want to give a big thanks and a cookie to my lovely reviewer _BrunetteBeauty12_ who told me that Soul was a little out of character. I had already feared I would write him a little OOC but it's really hard writing someone like him in such an emotional situation, though I promise I'm trying to do my best^^**

**Also a big thanks and cookies go to my followers starfireten and _xXBlackBloodAngelXx_ (cool name btw^^) and the once who faved my story _Aria Eragon, darkblossom829,somaluver1982 and starfireten_. I appreciate your support, especially since I'm all new to this and it encourages me to write more.**

**I hope this chapter isn't too over-dramatic (I seriously tend to do over-dramatic xD) and wish you all a nice little read.  
**

**If you have any ideas, suggestions what I could do better or even notice a lot of spelling and other errors (english isn't my mother tongue) feel free to contact me^^**

**/Though I'm seriously trying to keep the errors at minimum/**

**Also I plan to make this a 5 Chapter story so I try to not make it too long since it would probably become boring too fast. I do promise that I will finish this story, no matter what xD**

**Maka's POV**

The next morning I woke up I felt empty. Empty and tired and my motivation to actually get up,get dressed and to school was, unbelievable as it sounds, as low as BlackStars grades.

I looked at the clock...5:30, I still had plenty of time to get ready since I had fallen asleep really early yesterday...

As I was about to swing my legs out of bed with as much enthusiasm as I could muster in my current state of being I noticed a soft breathing sound very close to my bed.

"...What...?", I was wondering out loud before I could stop myself and then reminded myself to be silent so as not to wake up the still asleep Soul, who had probably spent the whole night beside my bed just to watch out for me and wake me up if I had a nightmare.

I threw him a sad and very small smile as I made my way to the kitchen and set up some breakfast for the both us, including coffee.

Even though I would have prefered to stay half-asleep, kind of numb to the pain residing in my chest because of my recent loss, I knew I had to face reality. Well, sooner or later, since for now I was so occupied with making breakfast that it kinda kept me from thinking about my deceased father.

When I was ready preparing Soul's and my breakfast I silently sat down, staring into my now full cup of coffee as if I was expecting it to speak some words of comfort to me. If that had actually been what I had been hoping for, I was disappointed, though only partly since right then Soul must have entered the kitchen ( which went totally unnoticed by me since I was still too wrapped up in my grief ) and let out a soft "I'm here" before sitting down next to me.

If the situation would have been any different I may'd have been a little emberassed by that softly and caring tone his voice had carried while saying those words to me, which as of right now meant a great deal to me.

Then he began to speak to me again.

"Maka, we should stay home today...", his words held hesitation and uncertainty, as if he wasn't completely convinced by his suggestion himself.

"No...no, I want to go to school today...I can't miss after all or Ox would end up getting better grades than me in the end...", the last words escaped my mouth slowly and silently, holding no meaning at all, they were just an excuse, 'cause I was so damn desperate to get out, meet the others, just anything to bring as much space between that fateful letter (that still lay on my nightstand) and myself. And he knew it. We both knew that I was trying to escape, if just for a few hours.

The long pause that made room for silence and not too pleasant thoughts was fortunately interrupted by Soul who had finally decided to speak up again.

"Alright, if that's what you want...but if you don't feel up to it, then we can always stay here, I'll call the academy and tell them...you know, just in case...just remember you're not alone..."

With that he left the room as he had emptied his cup of coffe and eaten a buttered toast to get ready for school.

I knew he didn't exactly know how to approach me in this situation and I wasn't making the situation any easier but I just didn't feel like talking much, especially not about the topic at hand. Still I felt very grateful towards Soul since he gave me the feeling that there was still something left, someone I could turn to. Sure, I could have contacted my mother but it was such a difficulty to reach her since one never knew where she actually was. She had always been the one to contact me via post cards, but that was all. I had no current location, no address or telephone number, no nothing. So as of right now Soul was the only one I could turn to, the only one who understood me no matter what, the only one I still lo-...no I so wasn't going to think _that_.

Well either way he was there, as he had said so himself and I was actually willing to let him help me.

As I was caught in my thoughts I had ignored the time completely and was now punished for my ignorance of the passing time.

_**6:15!**_

Oh my god, I was totally running late, I was still in my clothes from yesterday, hadn't brushed my teeth or hair, still needed to readjust my pigtails...I was _seriously_ running late...!

I dashed into my room getting some clothes, then into the bathroom, locked the door and started to get ready as I saw my face in the mirror-

and got pulled out of the try to ignore the fact that my dad had just died and I had tried to force myself back into normality.

My eyes were red and a little puffy with bags and I looked tired and worn as if I has just suffered from a really bad disease. A disease called loss.

Well at least trying to play it nice was worth a shot...

**Soul's POV**

As we had made our way towards school neither of us had spoken a words to the other. The only change in behaviour of Maka was her strengthened clinging to me while sitting on my motorbike.

We reached the school just in time and almost ran to the classroom to prevent being scolded by Stein. If he would have ever done that during this time.

We sat down merely seconds before Stein arrived which still gave me enough time to notice the pitiful glances Tsubaki and the Tahompson Sisters were directing at us. Kid looked deep in thought and Black Star...even Black Star seemed to look kind of down whcih must have been a first since I've know him.

My eyes wandered to Maka who sat there expectantly, seemiungly oblivious to the fact that our friends, probably the whole school had been informed of Spirit's demise.

She tried really hard to grasp a piece of normality, ignore what had happened yesterday, trying to live and learn like she always did, but by the grave look of Stein's face it became clear that I would soon regret my decision to not stop Maka from going to school.

"As probably most of you have already heard, Death Scythe or to some of you more commonly Spirit Albarn has died during a highly important mission a short time ago. Since the actual cause of his death and how it came to be is still unclear and the fact that Lord Death is now without a weapon leaves a lot of organisation needed as well as a further investigation the academy will be closed for some time."

Stein's gaze wandered through the room watching the student's reactions, mostly serious,some sad, but it never rested on Maka. Then he exited the classroom, many students copying his action without much talking during the process. My gaze was still fixed on Maka, who had gotten awfully pale by now and was trying to keep her face as stoic as possible.

"Maka...are you alright?"

It was Tsubakis calm and consoling voice that broke through the silence. Sure the question was stupid, but she was only trying to help and probably didn't know what else to say so I couldn't blame her.

"No...but I will be...". The words almost went by unnoticed but surprised me all the more, since she had spoken them so quietly, barely a whisper, as if she didn't really want anyone to hear her.

I shot Tsubaki an apologizing look before saying:"Sorry guys, we gotta go, see you around".

I grabbed Maka's wrist carefully, dragging her along with me towards the exit of Shibusen and out of the awfully quiet room.

"Maka, do you want to go home?", I asked her quietly as to not frighten her since she seemed very much lost in thought.

She didn't answer but shook her head, a small movement, barely noticable but filled with as much grief as such a fragile looking movement could express.

"Okay,then...let's drive away, somewhere nice and peaceful, whad do ya say?"

As she still denied me any answer I took that as a passive way of saying yes and felt comfirmed when she didn't fling away while I sat her down on the motorbike behing myself.

She almost felt like a rag-doll, lifeless, her gaze never meeting mine.

When I started to drive I felt her grip around me tightening again and some time later I was sure I could even feel something wet slide down my shoulder on which her head had been resting against.

_Tears._

**Maka's POV**

I couldn't. I just couldn't. I couldn't bring myself to even whisper the smallest word after saying that to Tsubaki. I felt weak, was dragging into my own self-pity and grieving and for a moment I just let myself go to let myself be dragged along by Soul, to let him bring me to some place far away where there was no grieving no pain, no dea-

I even denied myself to think the word and as my thoughts kept on flowing endlessly, I almost didn't notice the tears sliding down my cheek and wetting Soul's shirt.

_Almost._


End file.
